Bar clamps are used to secure bars, rods, or the like to another structure. For example, bar clamps may be used to secure a stabilizer bar within an automobile to an internal frame.
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of a first conventional bar clamp assembly 10. The bar clamp assembly 10 includes a standard curved bar clamp 12 integrally formed with fastening straps or areas 14. The bar clamp 12 is curved in a C-or U-shape, thereby defining a bar retention area 16 between the curved bar clamp 12 and the fastening straps 14.
In order to secure a bar 18 to a structure, a bar bushing 20 is positioned within the bar retention area 16. The bar bushing 20 comprises a bar retention channel 22, into which the bar 18 is positioned. The bar clamp assembly 10 and the bar bushing 20 are positioned on a structure 24.
In order to secure the bar clamp assembly 10, and the bar 18, to the structure, fasteners (not shown in FIG. 1) are positioned through holes 26 within the fastening straps 14. The holes 26 are typically circular, and have no features that securely dig into, or otherwise ensure that the fasteners are retained therein. Instead, the fasteners are merely positioned into the fastener straps 14, thereby acting to compressively sandwich the fastener straps 14 between the structure 24, and flanges of the fasteners.
Because the holes 26 are circular, with no retaining structures therein, the fasteners may slide or otherwise move through the holes 26 (or the holes 26 may move over the fasteners), even after the bar clamp assembly 10 has been secured to the structure 24. If, for example, the structure vibrates or resonates, the force produced by the vibration or resonation may cause the bar clamp 12 to dislodge from the structure 24. As such, the fasteners within the holes 26 may be inadvertently loosened within the holes, thereby causing further insecure clamping.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the first conventional bar clamp assembly 10 through line 2-2 of FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the bar clamp 12 integrally connects to the fastener straps 14 through curved riser areas 28. When the bar clamp assembly 10 is securely mounted to the structure 24, the curved riser areas 28 experience stress fatigue due to the inwardly directed fastening force A, and the equal but opposite resistive force B. As such, the curved riser areas 28 become stress riser fatigue zones, thereby weakening the bar clamp 12 at these curved riser areas 28. If enough stress fatigue is exerted at the curved riser areas 28, the bar clamp 12 may warp or contort at these areas, or even snap or break.
FIG. 3 illustrates an isometric view of a second conventional bar clamp assembly 30. The bar clamp assembly 30 comprises a bar clamp 32 and separate fastener compression tubes 34 on either side of the bar clamp 32. The fastener compression tubes 34 may be bonded to the bar clamp 32, and provide support to the bar clamp 32. Similar to the holes 26 of the bar clamp assembly 10, the fastener compression tubes 34 have smooth, tubular channels 36 with no features that are configured to retain fasteners (not shown) therein.
FIG. 4 illustrates a cross-sectional view of the second bar clamp assembly 30 through line 4-4 of FIG. 3. Typically, the fastener compression tubes 34 are separate pieces that are seam-welded to the sides of the bar clamp 32. Because the fastener compression tubes 34 are seam-welded to the clamp 32, the seams 38 may be weakened areas on the bar clamp assembly 30. In fact, the seams 38 are typically fatigue zones that are susceptible to weakening when subjected to increased temperatures and pressures.
Thus, a need exists for a robust and sturdy bar clamp assembly that does not include weakened areas, such as welded areas, which are susceptible to warping, bending, or breaking due to heat and/or pressure.